The Sword and the Snake
by Chezas4wulf
Summary: UPDATED! The Sequal to Serpant Tongue. What if the bad guys weren't so bad? Draco is working to capture rogue wizards and ends up at their mercy. Slash/yaoi Blaise/Draco, Ron/Blaise Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

The Sword and the Snake

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I just wanted to keep going. If you haven't read the first one you may be a tad confused by this story. The gist of it is that the bad guys are reversed in the world of Harry Potter and that Harry is the ultimate bad guy. N e ways here is part two.

Blaise Zabini had become more comfortable in the muggle world, but he truly didn't understand the concept of batteries. Really, it was a novel concept, using such a small thing to create so much power. All he had to do was swish and flick, and voala, everything fell into his hands. He didn't understand these muggles, even though he had discovered that they could be quite clever despite themselves. What he found troublesome was all their little intricate methods of adapting without magic. They are endless, tedious, and furthermore he felt quite foolish when he fumbled through his missions while hunting down rogue wizards in the muggle world.

At twenty-five Blaise had decided to quit, no longer chasing down the wizards himself, but recruiting other graduated wizards to do the dirty work for him. He was not exactly cut out for working hard and getting his hands dirty, even if he did want to capture certain criminals and ring their filthy little necks. Seeing as he nobility in his own right, he was no longer willing to step into another grotesque bar or be groped by random men in a sweaty, dark pub. It wasn't worth it, but in the beginning it had been necessary. When Harry Potter had escaped, it had made the ministry and especially Grindelwald look bad, which created a lot of pressure on them.

In the end they had managed to capture Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, although both of their memories had been scrambled by a strong spell and it took a while for them to get sorted out. By the time their memories could be traced all of their knowledge was useless and their allies were long gone. Draco was determined to capture Potter, and was holding onto a grudge so deep and strong that sometimes his eyes looked mad in their obsession. It frightened Blaise but he could only hope that once he succeeded Draco would find some peace in his mind and heart.

He doubted it though.

Draco didn't retire as Blaise had done, or become the manager of other rogue hunters. In fact he refused point blank to give up his spot when Grindelwald told him to, and then was sent on a forced vacation. The week he took to vacate was miserable, spent hounding Blaise at their flat together and at the office. When it was over everyone was relieved and glad to send Draco out on his next mission. Blaise had never seen Draco so fired up. Now that they were together as lovers he had expected Draco might calm down and forget the horrible experience from Hogwarts. Sadly this seemed like a wish that might never come true.

"Draco please stop working and eat something," Blaise said gently, admonishing Draco as he poured over his work files.

Draco didn't hear him, so Blaise leaned in casually and licked Draco's neck. It was amusing to watch him jump a foot in the air, though he knew Draco was very touchy about being surprised like that.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice two octives too high.

"Dinner. Is. Ready." Blaise said in a no-nonsense tone. He was sick of making food that never got eaten, even if he did find it simple to do.

"Right," Draco gave in without a fight, and put down his work. His tie was crooked, and his blond hair a mess, but Blaise did find it appealing anyway. Draco had a careless grace about him that impressed Blaise to no end.

"How is the new recruit doing?" Blaise asked as they sat at the small french dining set in the kitchen.

"He's a bit of a clutz but otherwise he seems to be efficient at observation and going under cover," Draco said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Is he from Hogwarts then?"

"He transfered from China to Hogwarts in his last year, I don't know what he did originally though. There's a lot of schools in Asia and some private schools too," Draco said.

"Hmm that's interesting," Blaise was a little discomforted by the idea of someone he didn't know being Draco's partner. He wasn't that jealous.

"I hope it works out, the last few have been duds."

Draco and Blaise cleaned up together and Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're too good to me," Draco sighed, resting his head on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise took advantage of his position, and eased himself on top of Draco, on the lush couch in their sitting room. He had chosen it for comfort and ample space for two people to enjoy. Draco was more tense than usual, and Blaise knew that it wasn't just because of his work. He slipped his fingers through Draco's soft hair, and tried to gently massage his skin and help him relax. Intimacy was problematic for Draco because of some terrible experiences he had in the past. They didn't talk about it often, but he wondered what sort of abusive relationship Draco had been in to be so skittish when touched. It was hard on their relationship to say the least.

Draco pulled away for a moment, just breathing. He disentangled himself from Blaise's demanding hands and grabbed his glass of red wine. With one long gulp he swallowed the entire glass and poured himself some more.

"Easy," Blaise put a steadying arm on Draco's hand to slow him down. With a gasp Draco came up for air, and began to choke and cough. He wiped his face with his dark robe, and smiled at Blaise hazily.

Then they were kissing again, and Draco clutched to him almost desperately. Blaise could only keep up with him and allow Draco to hold him a little too roughly. It was not completely unpleasant, because Blaise had become used to Draco's strange shifts in mood. Sometimes Draco was like puddy in his hands but other times he was almost sadistic in his urgency to dominate Blaise and watch him go through pleasure and pain simultaneously. For this Draco was his most exciting, but unstable lover.

After he had satisfied Draco's passion, they lay in their king sized four poster bed together, and Blaise drifted off to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Draco slipping out of bed and padding out of the room quietly. By the time he woke the next morning Draco was gone to work and it would be a long time before Blaise saw him again.

End part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sword and the Snake

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: I have cramps. Booooo. Hope u like.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. No guarantees that my writing is any good. Haha. Is that a given?

It wasn't until twelve o'clock that he got the letter, and he couldn't control the backlash of anger that caused him to break the china in his mother's sitting room. The glass flew out with a roaring shatter, and it was enough to send the barn owl back out the open window. His mother, a sweet woman from whom he'd inherited his looks, had a much gentler temper and gasped in shock. She had been telling him of her latest beau and her plans with him, when the letter came swooping in. It was suspicious because Blaise never got mail at his mother's, but he didn't think of it until later. The letter was empty except for a single item, and he clutched it in his hands and stormed out in a rage.

"Blaise?" His mother's voice echoed after him through the large stone hall of her winter cottage. It whipped his cloak out of the stumbling elf's hands, and fumbled to tie the damnable strings together.

He was in such a state that he had to retrace his steps because he needed to use his mother's floo network to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. The elf scrambled to help him and whined piteously when Blaise accidentally tripped over the poor creature's foot. When he arrived at Hogwarts he was still seething but trying to get a handle on his storm of emotions.

He landed right in Grindelwald's fire place and managed to step out gracefully. It was his only method of travelling into the school, which the headmaster had set up for him in case of emergency. This was certainly the case, and he didn't even hesitate when he strode in to find the startled man staring at him agape in his slippers and night cap.

"Blaise, what-? What's wrong?" Grindelwald's dark grey hair was slightly sticking out but Blaise barely noticed. He held out his hand to the older wizard and thrust the picture at him.

In the picture was Draco Malfoy, gagged and tied, slumped in a large wooden chair. He had a streak of blood going down the side of his head and other signs of mistreatment on his body. The room itself was unremarkable in features and placement. It could have been anywhere, and to him it seemed that Draco was as likely to starve as to be beaten to death. Blaise reached out to reclaim the picture, but refused to glance at it again.

Grindelwald put a comforting hand on Blaise's shoulder for a moment, and it shook him to see his worry reflected in Grindelwald's pinched face.

"We will find him Blaise," Grindelwald said. With that he moved away to get changed swiftly in a small room adjacent to the office, and then re-emerged looking all business. "Come with me."

Blaise walked down the corridors after him, feeling his heart beat racing with his anxiety. He had finally begun to get comfortable with his life since he had graduated, and now he had lost the one person he could share in that peaceful feeling. Draco had been through enough in his life, and he deserved happiness even more than Blaise. The thought of his jumpy lover tied up and frightened made him feel helpless rage wash over him. A couple of young witches stared at him as he passed but he hardly noticed, completely emersed in his worry and fear as he walked behind the headmaster.

They turned down a familiar cooridor, and Blaise hesitated slightly. They enterred the shadowy room full of empty chairs and one occupied desk.

"Hello Severus. We have a problem," Grindelwald said tersely.

"Ah, I see," Snape glanced at Blaise inquisitively, and locked the door with a flick of his wand.

"Show him Blaise," Grindelwald requested, and sat on the edge of the long teacher's desk with a sigh.

Snape held out a hand and took the picture, staring down at it blankly for several minutes before returning it to Blaise. Carefully Blaise tucked it into his pocket without looking.

"When did you receive this picture?" the man asked, his cold black eyes boring into Blaise.

"This morning at my mother's. I just happened to be there, but I am not usually there during the week," Blaise said irritably.

"Where was Draco supposed to be yesterday?" Snape asked Grindelwald calmy.

"He was working on a case for me. It was regarding a muggle. They were to make sure that the muggle didn't remember about a witch going berserk in Amsterdam. Nothing too serious of course," Grindelwald explained, scratching his beard slowly.

"Amsterdam?" Blaise repeated after him. That should have been an easy mission, nothing to get kidnapped and beaten for. There was something fishy going on, and Blaise was eager to go there himself to find out what.

"What about his partner?" Snape asked.

"Han... he is also missing," Grindelwald said. "He passed all the preliminary background checks and tests of course."

"Alright," Snape said, beginning to pace along the window sill. "Who else was involved?"

"Nobody else knew about the mission except for the ministry. They gave it to me, and I handed it to Draco and Han personally." Grindelwald said.

"I didn't know he had a mission, until he was gone this morning," Blaise said, a frown marring his fine features.

"Severus I need you to be in charge of finding Draco," Grindelwald said sternly. "Blaise you will assist him. I know that holding you back will only cause you undue stress. Regardless, you are to do everything Severus asks of you. Do not go off on your own, or make any rash decisions," Grindelwald ordered.

"Of course," Blaise said automatically. He didn't listen to a word of it but he knew that having a clear head to rely on was a plus in this situation. That didn't mean he was necessarily going to follow the older man's orders.

"Severus, use all in your power to save Draco. I have contacted Luscious already, and he will be waiting for any word from you. Meanwhile he will use his own resources to search for his son. Please cooperate with him, he is very well connected," Grindelwald glanced at each of them, and they each nodded their agreement.

"Alright, good luck to both of you," Grindelwald left them alone together, closing the door again firmly behind him.

For the next few days Blaise didn't even go home, simply stayed in an empty teacher's room in the school. The old castle was chilly and damp, and he had to adjust the room and move things around to make it more livable. Mostly he was frustrated and bored, and wanted to be on his way to Amsterdam and search every corner of the country to get Draco back. Snape had him helping with the mission and grading homework so that Snape had time to work on Draco's situation. At one point Blaise was simply giving out A's so he didn't have to think about anything other than his missing lover.

He didn't want to eat but Grindelwald dragged him to the Great Hall for every meal, making him sit at the front with the teachers, although he stared up at the opaque ceiling and barely ate a bite. The days were moving so slowly, and Snape had finally told him that they would be meeting up with a contact who had some information to help them.

"You must not say a word until we get the information we need. Not a word, you understand?" Snape grabbed his arm to shake a reply from him. Blaise was annoyed wondering why it was so important that he be silent, until he saw the person they were meeting.

"You." Blaise bit out.

Ronald Weasely stood in the moonlit side street, his pale skin almost glowing in the street light.

Snape waved Blaise to be silent, and stood between them to meet Ron. The other man was dressed in dark green robes, and had a metal loop in his lip. The length of his hair was almost wild and ragged as though he had gotten a bad hair cut and never cut it since. Ron slouched into a metal street light, and leaned there with a cigarette hanging between two bony fingers. He was not refined at all, and it just served to insult Blaise's fashion sense looking at him. His memories of being harassed by this buffoon didn't help put Ron in any better standing.

"You said you had something of interest," Snape drolled snidely.

"Of course," Ron said, taking a slow drag of his smoke. "First I would like to know something."

"I am paying you well for your time, you aren't allowed to ask questions" Snape said.

"Why is he here?" Ron asked, staring at Blaise like a cat would a mouse. "You usually come alone."

"You have information we need..." Snape began.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise interrupted, getting to the point abruptly. He wasn't up for diplomacy right now, going on very little sleep and less patience.

"Oh ho! I see. Lost your pet have you? Tut tut, that's too bad, perhaps you'd like to find a new boy to play with? Someone a little younger, and a little cuter?" Ron winked at Blaise with a disgusting smile and seemed to be waiting.

Blaise just wanted to beat the answer out of him, and pound him to a pulp, but he resisted the impulse. He wasn't a violent person by nature and he was going to have to get Ron to help him somehow.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked waspishly.

"Well you don't have to pay me. I just want a bit of your time, if that's not too much to ask," Ron was dead serious now.

"That's not possible." Snape cut in.

"But it is. That's all I want for the information that I have," Ron gave Blaise a look that made his skin crawl and he didn't allow himself to hesitate.

"Fine!" Blaise said sharply.

"Then at the end of the night I will give you what you want," Ron gestured toward Snape to scurry along and loped off down the road.

Snape stared at them mouth slightly ajar as Blaise hesitated and then nodded once in resignation. In any other situation he might have laughed at the face his former teacher was making. Instead he braced himself, and then followed Ron down the seedy street.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Sword and the Snake Chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: WARNING: This is SLASH DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!!!!!!

Blaise was glancing around the dark neighborhood, and couldn't help but sneer at the shabbiness around him. He was off balance and trying not to show it, so he forced himself to clear his head. He wondered if Ron's appearance meant that Potter was also nearby, but he didn't ask. He had to focus on Draco, and he also wanted to keep his composure. The way Ron spoke Blaise knew that he wanted more than just a friendly chat, and he was struggling to prepare himself. If it was for Draco he was willing to do anything.

Ron brought him to a muggle building that looked like a bank to him. He had never been inside a muggle inn before, and it had two double beds and a large black box on a desk. A long black rope ran from the box to the wall, and Blaise examined it for a moment. He wondered uncertainly if there were batteries inside of it and what it might be there for.

When he glanced up Ron was watching him with a skeptical look, as if to say 'what are you doing?' and Blaise had to drag his eyes away from the strange contraption. He refused to back down from the steady gaze that Ron was giving and he met it point blank.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ron said, cocking his head.

"No," Blaise replied.

A long silence filled the room and Ron took off his long cloak and leaned back against the door.

"Do you want a drink?" Ron asked.

"A drink?" Blaise glanced around and could see nothing there that would be available to drink. He looked back at the red head with a slightly confused expression.

"You don't know much about muggles do you? I thought you worked with them," Ron said with a snort.

Blaise ignored his comment and bit his tongue. All he wanted was to get out of this strange place and find Draco, but he had to tolerate this person so that he could find out where to look.

Ron moved to a small dresser and opened it to reveal a small cool cubboard complete with wine, Pelligrino, and beer. He pulled out the beer and popped it open, then glanced at Blaise.

"No thank you," Blaise shook his head.

"Alright," Ron put the can down with a thud. "So you want to know something about your boyfriend right?"

"Yes," Blaise hissed.

"Right. So here's the deal. You can ask me a question and if you make me feel good, I will tell you one answer," Ron said smiling.

"Feel good?" Blaise said softly.

"Make me cum," Ron explained slowly, enunciating each word.

"How do I know your not full of some disgusting diseases?" Blaise said, stalling as his mind raced.

"I'm clean," Ron said with a laugh. Take it or leave it.

Blaise clicked his tongue, and stared at Ron wondering what he expected Blaise to do, strip off his clothes and jump him? Blaise thought about doing it, or of just kneeling there and giving him a blow job. Quick, simple and relatively easy, but the more he stood there the less his willpower could get him to do it. He was beginning to feel a little nauseous actually, and the idea of cheating on Draco while he was scared and hurt was just too cruel. Blaise let out a shaky breath and turned away, and looked at the heavy curtain over the window.

"No? Do you want him to die then? They'll kill him before you ever find him," Ron said tauntingly.

"No," Blaise said stubbornly. It wasn't right, and if the tables were turned Draco would never do what Ron was telling him to. He sensed the other man step in closer behind him. Blaise spun to stop him, pulling out his wand swiftly.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron knocked his wand across to the other side of the room and pounced on him so hard it knocked his breath out as he landed on the bed. Ron's knee had landed in his stomach, and he was left gasping for air. The other man grabbed his hair and pulled it free from its elastic band. Ron used the hair to hold his head still so that he could kiss Blaise. The kiss was surprisingly gentle despite his powerful grip. Blaise was not struggling as hard as he could have, and he tried to make himself believe that he was helping Draco by allowing this. Ron smelled like cigarettes and some cologne that was vaguely familiar. It was not a cheap brand, and that somehow managed to make him throw caution to the wind.

Ron's hands were calloused and he liked the sensation of them on him. It was not a smooth touch, but a rough unrefined touch of someone who was used to being on top. He stroked Blaise's hard cock with a practiced motion, and it made Blaise moan beneath him.

"Does it feel good?" Ron asked into Blaise's ear. He licked into the canal of his ear and the lobe.

"Ahh!" Blaise head fell back.

Blaise wanted to cum but Ron stopped suddenly, and reversed his position to angle it so they could do sixty-nine without Blaise escaping.

"If you bite me I will kill you," Ron threatened him softly.

"Nnnn," Blaise smelled the musk of Ron's sweat and was too far gone to think of biting. He allowed Ron's penis into his mouth and tasted it with his entire tongue. The hair was red, and curly. At the same time he felt his body shudder with the pleasure that was coming over him.

By the time Ron let him alone it was morning. He had skillfully managed to exhaust Blaise to the extent that he forgot to demand that Ron answer his questions. When he awoke after noon, Ron had left, and a small sheet of paper was left there with Blaise's wand resting on it.

Blaise was covered in hickeys, so much so that he wouldn't even be able to hide them all. He managed to figure out the muggle shower, and cleaned himself off as much as possible. He rushed out, sore in places that he normally wouldn't be with any of his lovers. That bastard had pushed his body to the breaking point and disapeared. The sheet of paper held a single address, and Blaise clutched it to his chest as he stalked down the road.

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Sword and the Snake

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just writing this for fun, and I have no guarantees that it's gonna be great. haha

Author's note: REVISED! The other day the HP movies were on tv and I got so into them again that I decided to write more. I love it. But Blaise isn't in the movies. Isn't that bullshit? Well I hope you enjoy...

Blaise managed to find his way back to the corner that had been the meeting place from the day before. He was dimly aware of the pounding in his head, and tried to ignore it despite the added effect of the sun. As he got to the familiar area, he saw the sign for Maple and Terrace, and paused to catch his breath. He was definitely not feeling his best. Snape was there as expected but before he could even greet the teacher his consciousness slipped away from him and the ground rushed at him.

When Blaise woke up he was in Hogwarts, an icepack on his head that seemed to be melting. The room was empty and he was able to collect his memories of the night before and digest what he had done in the privacy of his own humiliation. Snape had to realize what had happened, and was probably telling Grindelwald that very moment. Blaise tried to shift his weight and felt the pain shoot up his back. He didn't even want to think about going to the bathroom for the next day or two, because the experience would probably kill him.

By lunch he was still unable to get up and called for his house elf to come. The elf was skillful and Blaise sent him to get his food and some tea. He felt so weak, and wondered if he had a fever. When the elf returned he also carried a large glass of some unnatural looking substance.

"Master! Headmaster has sent you this mix from the nurse! She says it will heal you all up!" The elf bowed humbly, balancing the tray, glass and food while grovelling.

"Great," he said, grimacing before he even tasted the mixture.

"Does master need anything?" The elf moved to do it before he agreed, and soon the room was without a spec of dust and comfortably toasty. The blankets he lay on were stripped of decades of debree within moments. He leaned back into the fresh smelling bed and fell back to sleep before the elf disappeared.

When he awoke again an hour later, he was groggy but refreshed. Blaise managed to brush his tangled hair and wash his face before getting dressed in newly pressed clothes from home. He almost felt like himself again.

A knock came at his door and he followed Professor Snape to his empty classroom. He sat gingerly in one of the tiny wooden chairs.

"The address is not in Amsterdam," Snape said, pulling out a large map.

It took Blaise a moment to take that in, still caught up in self loathing. He leaned over the map to look over Snape's shoulder.

"It is somewhere in Britain, not too far from here," Snape said slowly, pointing out a spot on the map. "If this is not some sort of trap, then there may be something there that will help us find Draco."

"A trap? Do you think it's some sort of plot from Weasely and Potter? They didn't even make it out of the country," Blaise said. He wondered just how foolish he had been in trusting Ron.

"It's possible they are involved," Snape said bluntly. "We have to move carefully and try to find out about this location before we go in blindly."

"Right," Blaise agreed.

Things were getting more complicated, and time was slipping away. He had to be patient and try to come to terms with the situation. He was about to ask another question when a tap was heard at the window. A large grey owl was pushing at the window insistantly with his beak. A dreadful feeling hit the pit of Blaise's stomach and he flung the window open with a bang and snatched the letter from the owl's foot.

"Mr. Zabini, if you wish to see your friend again, you are to send 5,000,000 pounds by tomorrow night. If you do not, he will die."

Blaise handed the note to Snape, and the man examined it. The note was made with cut out letters from a magazine. It seemed almost childlike in its demands and composition.

"That's a lot of money," Snape said, glancing questioningly at Blaise.

"The money is not the issue, if it were that simple then I'd have nothing to worry about," Blaise said. He had more than that in the bank but it wasn't likely to be that easy.

"Of course. At least now we know what they are after," Snape said, then stood with a swoop of black robes.

"What do we do now?" asked Blaise, at a loss.

"We go find Draco," Snape answered with a small smirk. It didn't make Blaise feel comforted, and in fact only made him feel worse.

* * *

Sleeping in a muggle car with his old teacher was an unexpected in the scenerio he had imagined of saving Draco. They were parked outside a dark muggle house trying to spy through the hedges and iron fence into the darkened windows. After sitting there for hours Blaise was beginning to get antsy. He wanted to apparate in and find Draco but Snape stopped him. If Draco wasn't there, they could do more harm than good storming in without knowing for sure. Something didn't quite feel right about the house, so he cooperated and bided his time in the cold car.

He was just nodding off when a noise woke him up, and a man emerged from a car across the street. It was so close that even in the dim street lights he saw the face of the young man as he walked up to the house. He had small black eyes and a buzz cut, and carried a large suit case in the house. Blaise was certain he was using a charm to levitate the bag, even though he held it to keep up appearances.

One thing was certain, that was no muggle.

The young man disappeared around the side of the house and into the night. Blaise wanted to get a closer look, and he slowly moved to open the door.

"Han," Snape said with certainty.

"That's Draco's partner?" Blaise said with skepticism.

"Yes, I hired him myself. He was the best student in his year. He was a prefect," Snape said, as though it let the man off the hook about the whole thing. Blaise didn't need to hear it, he just wanted to get the little bastard if he had anything to do with Draco's disappearance.

"Yeah well, he's about to find himself in Azkaban," Blaise said through clenched teeth.

"Just wait. Grindelwald needs to know about this in case Han gets in touch with him, and I need to reevaluate the situation," Snape got up and left the muggle car. Blaise followed unhappily, and quietly shut the door. They were already wasting time, and the ransom money was due in less than twenty hours.

* * *

Grindelwald was grim but not completely shocked by the news of Han's strange appearance. It seemed that he and Snape knew something about Han that might have given them warning signs about him. Blaise was a little uncertain about whether Draco's partner was the true culprit or if Ron had sent them on a wild goose chase. He was so stressed out from this and the constant nagging worry that Draco was in danger, but he knew that Draco was strong.

Blaise realized that Snape and Grindelwald were going to be talking for a while, and he was sick of pacing his room waiting. He let them know he was going to town to find some supplies and let off steam. It was too much to be cooped up when the clock seemed to get louder with every step he took, and finally he escaped out into the fresh air of the evening. He went to town and bought some tobacco and decided that if he didn't smoke he would definitely implode. It was a strange thing to do for Blaise, but he had seen his Grandfather smoking as a child. Now it seemed like the only escape he had because getting drunk was out of the question.

He lit up the stick and breathed in too deeply, and began to sputter and cough. Someone nearby began to chuckle.

"If you don't know how then you shouldn't smoke," Ron Weasely said, coming up beside him fully clad in black and face partially hidden under his hood.

"What do you want?" Blaise said, smoothly despite his surprise.

"Nothing that I didn't already get," Ron answered with a toothy grin.

"You're disgusting." Blaise glared at him, but the smile didn't falter an inch.

"I thought you might want some help," he answered with a shrug. "Since I'm being generous I am offering my assistance."

"Who asked for your help? I don't want you near Draco!" Blaise hissed, throwing the cigarette and walking away.

"Ah, I see. You don't want your boyfriend to know you fucked me?" Ron said, not bothering to chase him or keep his voice down. An elderly witch rushed away with her two grandchildren, giving them a horrified look as she passed.

"That's not it!" Blaise turned and walked back. He struggled with the thought of that, and was unable to argue the point.

"I understand. But isn't it really your pride getting in the way of helping Draco? What if I told you that I know where he is," Ron gave him a serious look.

"You're lying," Blaise said.

Ron stared at him, his green eyes full of something like pity. It made him hesitate for just a moment, and consider Ron carefully.

"You're so desperate to find him," Ron said softly. "I can help."

"What do you get out of it?" Blaise said rudely. He was under too much pressure to be polite to anyone, especially this moron.

"You, of course," Ron was not smiling.

"For what? I don't love you. In fact I have hated you since we were at Hogwarts," Blaise said.

"I don't care," replied Ron.

"You're just trying to manipulate me to get something. You want the ransom money," Blaise accused him, watching Ron step closer toward him. Blaise tried to step back but found himself up against a wall.

"Just think about it," Ron said, leaning in close to him. Blaise lifted his hands to push him back, anticipating the kiss before it landed. Instead Ron slipped a hand into the back pocket of Blaise's slacks, lingering there for a moment and then stepping back. He disapparated and then he was gone.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Sword and the Serpent

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter but I think it's pretty straightforward. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is def welcome.

Blaise discovered the slip of paper in his back pocket after he returned to the school, and read it absently. He was still lingering on what Ron had said, so he had to reread the note to understand it. He crumpled it up, but put it back into his pocket just in case. If he needed Ron's help the address on the paper might come in handy. If not he could just throw it out later. Once he saved Draco he wouldn't have to think about Ron again, he just had to stay focused on the task and not get distracted.

Snape was prepared to leave by the time Blaise got to Hogwarts, and they disgussed their plan to infiltrate the house. It was their only lead so they had to go for it and hope it was the right choice. Blaise had the money they needed and stored it carefully in his cloak. There were many deep pockets in it that were magically enhanced to make it light as a feather, so Blaise could keep all of his tools there for the trip ahead. If Draco wasn't there, then they would find Han and get the information out of him. The plan was crude yet simple, and allowed for them to adjust to whatever happened along the way.

Snape had arranged for reinforcements with a group of wizards who would only come in if they were called. They probably wouldn't require assistance but Snape was always prepared for the possibility of failure. Although it was still early, time was running out before the ransom and the chances of Draco being moved got higher. They approached the house where Han had been, and Blaise decided to use the direct method, while Snape went around the back.

It seemed the house was empty, the lights were off and there were no cars in the driveway. Blaise suspected they were in there though. A bell began to chime from a Grandfather Clock in the hallway, and Blaise peeked in. He rung the doorbell, once, twice but no answer. Then suddenly footsteps approached. A man looked out at him and opened the door. He wore a suit and tie, and seemed like a servant.

"May I help you?" The man said through a thick Chinese accent.

"Good afternoon. Is Han in?" Blaise said, looking past him into the dark house. The man's deeply lined face was etched in stone and seemed unmoved.

"Sorry, there's no Han here," the man said solemnly. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Blaise pushed the door back open, and forced his way in, shoving the old man back. The man's face collapsed into a frown and he began yelling in Chinese to someone in the house. A crash in the back of the house was an indication of Snape's entrance. A loud alarm began to go off, and he heard people running. However only one person was walking down the stairs, and Blaise's attention was immediately pulled to him.

The figure was one with whom he was intimately familiar, and he recognized the face immediately.

"Draco!?" Blaise gasped. Draco was alive though much too thin, his face gaunt and bloodless. The eyes were sunken in their sockets, and his expression was completely blank. For a moment he thought maybe Draco was in shock or something. But then he realized that his lover and companion was not himself but had been taken over by the Imperious Curse. It was such a horrible thing to see the empty blue eyes that were normally so vibrant and expressive, that Blaise didn't even dodge the spell that Draco sent wordlessly at him.

Blaise was shrieking in agony, not evening recognizing the sound of his own voice, it was so raw. He heard shouts and people were trying to escape the way of the magic flying around them. Draco was unhinged and completely out of it. When Blaise felt the pain recede he could hear Snape shouting in the background, fighting someone else in the house. He opened his eyes staring at the pair of brown loafers in front of his face. Draco was not even looking at him, his eyes were half lidded, but his wand was poised to strike again. The air was literally humming with the power behind it. Blaise felt like he was staring death in the face.

He tried to take a breath, put up a shield or something, but it was too late.

"Avada-"

"Crucio!"

The door had flown open and someone was now battling Draco with a ferociousness that frightened Blaise. The roof of the house blew off with the heat of someone's magic and suddenly Snape was there, trying to pull Blaise out of the way.

"Who was...that?" Blaise gasped, short of breath.

"Han, he had help otherwise..." Snape said furiously.

"I mean, who... Draco!" Blaise tried to point but his arm was too heavy.

"Ron Weasely. He was here before I finished with that Han," Snape explained.

"Whats happening to Draco?" Blaise said, clutching at Snape demandingly.

"It seems he has defeated Mr. Weasely, and has vanished with Han," Professor Snape said solemnly.

Blaise cursed colorfully, releasing his former teacher to pound the floor with his fists. This was not happening, and if it was it had to be a bad dream. He wanted to wake up from it now.

Snape went to check on Ron, who seemed to be bleeding from a wound on his head. He lifted Ron carefully and stood.

"Blaise we must get back to the castle," Snape said.

"I know." Blaise said sourly. His head was beginning to stop spinning, and he was able to pick himself up and stare around at the mess the house had become. Draco had been there just five minutes before, but now he was once again out of Blaise's reach. He only hoped that Draco could somehow survive whatever mess he'd gotten himself in so Blaise could catch up with him once again.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Sword and the Snake

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: I haven't worked on this one in a while but somebody added it as a favorite so I decided to check what they were looking at again haha. I love making the good guys bad. It's so nice^.^ Hope u enjoy, if not go away and write your own fics and see how hard it is.

Blaise felt defeated in more ways than one, standing there after Draco had been taken away from him once again. He didn't know what had gone wrong, and even with Ron Weasely's apparent assistance they were still left empty handed.

"What a botch up," Snape said, still poised with his wand in hand, glaring around the house.

"Yes, you guys were clumsy. Perhaps you should have gotten more back up?" Ron said, snidely.

"Shutup!" Blaise shouted, breathing hard.

"Blaise! Calm down. We have to vacate the premises, in case-" Snape started.

"No! I want to follow him! It's your fault they got away!" Blaise argued with Snape, working himself up into a terrible fit and taking his anger out on him without really meaning to. The man tolerated Blaise's outburst for only a moment before slapping his soundly across the face when he placed the blame on Snape. Blaise's head flew to the side and he swayed in shock. It knocked him to his senses right quick though. The taste of blood on his tongue proved how strong Severus Snape was. He tongued his lip gently where it was cut, and glanced up at his former teacher.

Ron whistled at the cracking sound of the slap which had echoed across the empty house.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, voice trembling. "I was out of line."

He went to the armchair and sat gingerly, touching his cheek to see if it was swelling. His body was shaking slightly as well, and he made himself take a deep breath.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts, this is pointless," Snape said, his black eyes smoldering despite his calm face. The man straightened his singed robes, and strode to the front door, and disapparated back just outside the school.

"Right, well. That was fun." Ron said, pushing a bony hand through his tousled hair. The red head's eyes were full of wild excitement and none of the bitter disappointment that Blaise was going through. He had been so close and now the failure ate away at him. Snape was right they had to go back and try to get another lead. Ron had helped them but he was in the same situation as they were now. Blaise stood slowly, glancing around like a trapped animal.

"Shit!" Blaise said, rounding to kick a foot stool and send it flying into the wall to break in half. He wanted to rip that house apart, but he should have better control than this. It wasn't his first time working on a mission where things had gone wrong. They had to get back and find new leads, and start again. It was because of Draco, it was making him distracted and useless to the mission.

"That's not very good behavior of a grown wizard," Ron said, with a sneer.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone! You don't even care about Draco, you're just doing this for some deranged purpose or other for Potter! Don't think I won't arrest you, too!" Blaise spun away to follow Snape, hot tears leaking onto his face.

"Hey, hold on!" Ron said, grabbing hold of Blaise's shoulder and turning him around. Blaise swung his fist to hit Ron but it seemed he was predictable because the rogue wizard seemed to have been expecting something like that. He caught Blaise's hand and pulled him in for a deep kiss that was all tongues and teeth and none of the tenderness he was used to. The sensation went straight to his groin, and Blaise pulled his head back even as Ron held their bodies tight together.

"You can arrest me if that makes you hot," Ron said, smiling a crooked grin. "Don't count me out already though. I can find out where he is if you're kind to me," Ron whispered, his breath tickling Blaise's cheek.

"Kind? I'm done dealing with you, I don't want your help anymore!" Blaise snapped, trying to untangle himself.

"Ah, that's fine then. I see you're quite capable of figuring it out on your own," Ron glanced around at the wreckage of the house, as though it was a case in point. Blaise's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you change your mind you can come see me, I work here," Ron pulled out his wand and used it to produce a card that flew into Blaise's hand. The card tingled with magic and it slipped from his fingers. He bent to pick it up and when he looked up Ron was gone.

"Damn him!" Blaise hissed, shoving the card into his deep robe pockets.

He didn't immediately go back to the school. It was important for him to get himself together before he continued on with the investigation, before he ended up killing allies in the process because of his frustration. The truth was that getting emotional in these situations only made them worse.

Blaise returned to his apartment and sent a note to Grindelwald that he needed to rest for the night before continuing. An immediate response was returned by owl an hour later.

Blaise- we shall continue the investigation and alert you to any change.

There was no signature but a symbol of a feather that he knew well enough to belong to the Headmaster. This way nobody that intercepted the letter would be able to trace it back. He sent the owl away after feeding it pieces of meat, and lay on the couch. Just the other day he and Draco had been talking in the room and he had been teasing Draco gently, trying to get his attention from his work. Now the paperwork lay scattered about, but Draco was long gone. The room was chilly, and he went to change his clothes into pajamas and a warm robe and prepare himself a bath. It helped him calm down enormously, although his nerves were shot and he had a lot of impatience, his need for rest got the better of him.

Blaise got into their luxurious king sized bed but knew that he was helpless to get any sleep no matter how much he tried. The bed was too large, and meant for two people, not one, in his opinion. He felt his heart sink and thought of Draco's face and soft hair over the satin pillow cases haunted him. After two hours he got out of bed, frustrated, drained and completely wasted. When he opened his door to the hall he thought he heard a soft sound, and then he was hit from behind and knocked unconscious.

When Blaise regained consciousness he was in bed again. He came to slowly, the pain making him see starts, and his arms were tingling. As he tried to move them he discovered he was tied there securely to the bed posts. When he glanced warily around he saw nobody, but just then he heard footsteps in the hall, and a dark figure entered the room. The room lit up as all the lights came on at once, and Blaise met the eyes of Harry Potter for the first time in seven years. This man looked almost completely transformed from the frightening teenager he remembered. The power in his entire being was like a shock wave in the air. Blaise met his green eyes and flinched, because they held such a dark promise in them it couldn't be contained. He felt a vulnerability he had never known, and he wondered if Draco had always been aware of the fierce threat this man represented.

Harry's black hair touched his shoulders, and it seemed he had managed to tame it finally. The orderly strands were straight and even, almost beautiful. The cape he wore was open and fell over one side and the other was pushed behind his back. Harry was very thin, to the point of being gaunt, and his eyes were wide and watching him like a hawk's. He had perfect posture, but somehow it struck Blaise as odd that someone as terrible as Harry could look so handsome. He didn't want Harry to get near Draco at any cost.

"So you've finally decided to wake up? How are you feeling?" Harry said, solemnly, his voice soft and comforting.

"Yes, well, getting hit in the head often makes people pass out, you know. Don't worry it doesn't hurt that much, but I'm sure that was your intention," Blaise said, shifting his legs to find that both of them were tied as well underneath his blanket. He also realized that he was not wearing his pajamas and robe anymore.

"Yes, I still have a purpose for you, so I wouldn't want you to die, yet," Harry undid the knot at his throat and gracefully lay it on the leather chair at Blaise's desk.

"I see. What purpose is that, may I ask?" Blaise said, angrily.

"You have quite a lot of fight in you, don't you Blaise? If I recall correctly, you even spit in Ron's face once. That was amusing, but I promise you that if you try that on my you will pay dearly." Harry said, staring into Blaise's eyes in a way that let him know just how dearly.

"I don't intend to cooperate with you, so how else can I react? I don't take well to being raped, you know," Blaise said.

Harry walked silently over to the side of the bed, and sat down. He looked at Blaise thoughtfully, with a gleam in his eyes that was almost amusement.

"You're very handsome Blaise, but of course I am not interested in you. I merely feel that it is a tactical advantage to take your clothes, and so I took them. I'm sorry if that upset you," Harry smiled, and a chill went up Blaise's spine like a spider.

"You don't upset me," Blaise said, trying to remain calm. "What is it you want?"

"You failed to save Draco and that is not advantageous to me. I would have hoped you could have killed Han and rescued him, since he is your lover. Unfortunately now I must get involved, and do something that I should have done long ago..." Harry watched Blaise emotionlessly, and spoke eloquently. It was strange to see someone so sure of themselves, and yet so empty of their humanity.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I will take Draco away and make sure he is safe. He was my pet so long ago, and I think I'd like him back," Harry responded.

"You can't!" Blaise said, straining against the ropes.

"You think because you are lovers that you have the right to monopolize him? I only lent him to you, and you failed to protect him. Now that you lost him, I shall reclaim him, and he will help me get what I want," Harry said moving in closer, to touch Blaise's cheek sensually.

"I'll find him before you do, and then you won't be able to take him anywhere!" Blaise rose up, as much as he could despite being tied down.

"We shall see." Harry was unconcerned. "Crucio!"

Agony hit him all at once, ripping through his body. He wanted to curl away but could not, and he lay limply, his body wracked with the pain.

"Crucio!"

The second time was more unbearable than the first, and he screamed, and began to sob uncontrollably. The pain seemed to hit every nerve in his body from his teeth to his toes, and he arched up in the bed, trying to get away.

"Did you ever look death in the face? There are so many ways to kill, and yet to torture is much more complex. I find it quite relaxing. I have felt the crucio curse myself, and it was most intoxicating, every pour screams out until its over, but somehow the memory of that pain never goes away," Harry reminisced.

"If you don't do as I say, you will not have so easy a time, and I wouldn't kill you so quickly as to simply use the cruciatis curse, over and over..." Harry leaned over him, long black hair throwing half of his face in shadow so Blaise couldn't see his eyes.

"You evil bastard!" Blaise said, even as his eyes teared and his shook with pain and fear.

"I want you to know that I will take good care of you, and Draco, don't worry," Harry said, wiping a tear from Blaise' cheek. "I can be kind, too if you are good. I am not a child anymore, you know?"

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to mark you, and then I'm going to go, as quietly as I came, and you're not going to tell anybody, right?"

Blaise nodded, a cold sweat covering his entire body. What did he mean mark him? Harry pulled Blaise's head up and scratched his neck with a sharpened nail. Then he put his wand out and Blaise felt a warm sensation, like a dull pain, and then a red light. After a moment Blaise felt alarming pain and he finally passed out from the combination of pain and stress and fear.

When he came to it was morning, the ropes were gone, and so was Harry. His house seemed to be in complete order, and nothing had been moved. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth and paused in horror when he looked in the mirror. There was a small black tattoo in the shape of a dragon, on the right side of his throat for all to see. The sight of it made him feel nauseous. Slowly he backed away from the sight and went to find a scarf, trying not to wonder what sort of magic principals a tattoo like this might include. He shuddered to think and rushed to dress, and get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Sword and the Snake Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Don't comment if you have nothing nice to say. I don't mind a bit of **constructive** criticism but I'm just enjoying writing! I really don't want snarky remarks because it's not gonna be up to your standards no matter what I do! I hate negative reviews... So please don't review if u have nothing nice to say! If you are so bored with yourself go write your own fic! REALLY. K thanks.

* * *

The tattoo was not that obvious against his fine skin because of his darker skin tone, and for that Blaise was grateful. However, he had always been very proud of his body. Now that his skin was so obviously marked by Potter- as if he was working with, or worse,_serving_ him, Blaise was having trouble facing himself, or rather his reflection. More than pride, his status was at stake, not to mention his sense of privacy and identity. That malicious bastard really knew how to hit people where it hurt most. He got dressed slowly, his body still aching from the Cruciatus curse, donning a turtleneck as black as his mood, and hiding the dragon on his neck. He used the fireplace for the Floo Network to get into a fireplace in Hogwarts connected specially to his house. When he got to Hogwarts, he felt as shaken as he must have looked, because Grindelwald immediately brought him to Madam Pomfrey to get checked out. The rope burns circling his wrists were easy for the practiced witch to heal, but he was seriously depressed when she told them she could not remove the tattoo. Only the one who bestowed it could do so.

"Potter is back, then..." Grindelwald said, looking truly disturbed as he stroked his blond and gray beard. "What is he after?"

"I don't know, he didn't share that with me. Maybe he wants to get at Draco again, though I don't see why," Blaise said solemnly. "It has something to do with this perhaps."

He pointed at his neck, irritably.

"Yes, it must be connected. Potter doesn't do things without reason, from what we know of him. I will have to get the word out. He'll be even more difficult to deal with now, if he can get into your flat, you may want to stay here for now. I'll have to close off this fireplace from your house for now. Get some rest, I have to start planning." Grindelwald swept off, presumably to get Snape's input.

Madam Pomfrey left him there with a calming drought and he finally drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

As he slept Blaise began to feel a strange sensation as though something were tickling along his skin. He tossed and turned as the drought wore off, and woke near dawn with a pounding heart. He scratched his skin raw trying to stop the maddening itch. His skin was raw the next day, but he couldn't pin point the problem and it continued to disturb his sleep all night. It was a terrible nights sleep despite the potion he had drunk, and he brooded for the rest of the morning.

The school was alive with activity and Blaise tried to ignore the students that wandered past the door, some glancing in curiously at him. He was much taller than he had been in school and obviously not a student or a teacher that they knew of. He glared when they pointed at him openly, and ignored the innocent interest in him. Most of the adults in the building were very old and so an adult that wasn't over sixty was unusual for them, especially one dressed in dramatic black from head to foot with a nasty scowl on his face. He was doing a good impersonation of Professor Snape that was for sure. The headache that was blooming in his head was tinged with hunger as the day wore on and he was forced to approach the Great Hall for lunch out of necessity more than desire to be there. He found an extra empty seat at the end of the teachers table and helped himself to some sausage and potatoes. He took a second helping, suddenly famished. There was a strange sensation of being watched suddenly and he glanced up to find a small child staring at him, but when he noticed it the child turned back around. It was the slitheryn table without a doubt, and the child had bright blond hair that was vaguely reminiscent of his lover.

Blaise tore his eyes away, feeling like he was seeing a ghost, and a little bit alarmed. He was beginning to sweat, and his stomach felt full of lead. He dropped his fork and stood up slightly unsteadily. The boy was the spitting image of Draco when he had been in school. Blaise glanced along the teacher table toward professor Snape who was eating pensively, hunched over his food as though to warn everyone not to disturb him. Blaise hesitated and decided to take the hint, and continue eating. He was haunted by the memory of his lover's eyes and didn't taste any of it. Surreptitiously, he glanced up at the blond head and looked away, trying to forget about his lover and the pain and torment he must be in with who knows how many rogue wizards using him for their dark deeds.

The day wore on, because of the upcoming finals and all the teachers seemed busy and even Grindelwald was sending out the word about Potter, and speaking with spies and politicians all day. It was an awkward time for an outsider to be there, with nothing to do but worry in vain. Blaise was just about ripping his hair out by the evening, waiting for orders, and he finally made a decision.

He was going off alone to find Draco.

Somehow so far, every time he tried to get to Draco it seemed that there were so many obstacles, as if someone was telling his enemy he was coming. Blaise was getting fed up with going for help and following the proper channels. This time he was going to break some rules, and hopefully some heads as well. Grindelwald was doing his best, but this was personal, and it simply wasn't good enough. Blaise's hand shook as he unhinged his window and grabbed the borrowed school broom from the bed. It was a barbaric method of travel in his opinion, used by his ancestors since the stone age, but Blaise used it now for stealth and simplicity. He had a large black cloak and black gloves to help him fly cloaked beneath the moonless sky. He launched himself up and flew higher and higher until he was zipping over the ferns of the forest.

Blaise retraced his steps carefully and made his way back to the place he had last seen Draco, in the muggle house where Han had used. It seemed deserted at first, until he spied a shadow trying to escape out the back when it saw him arrive. Silently he hit them with a spell and he saw that it was Han himself, trying to get away. He fell to the ground, and lay still in the grass in the back yard as Blaise approached carefully. Han's dark hair fell over his eyes but he didn't look hurt. He wasn't heavy but Blaise used his wand to carry the young man back into the house. There was so much he wanted to do to a criminal like Han, the least of all being to arrest him. That would be if Han was feeling cooperative and luck was on his side, because Blaise was in a wicked bad mood. He had been patient, but he had his limit, and now he wanted some cooperation. It didn't take much to bully the young wizard, whose mind seemed slightly fogged from the spell Blaise had used. Han even gave him an address. Blaise felt no pity for him, and left him tied to the chair, his wand broken in half and discarded on the floor. It was a precaution, one he had never used before but now he felt the urgency and fear coming up in his throat.

"You're being fooled, Master Blaise," Han said, before Blaise could leave.

"Really?" Blaise said turning back to assess the truth of those words.

"Yes, if you go you will regret it. On your neck, that tattoo..." Han said, glancing at Blaise's skin beneath his turtle neck. Blaise touched the spot that had been itching him on and off all day. It was the dragon tattoo that irritated him, and he couldn't help but keep clawing at it as if he could remove it with his own nails along with the skin.

"What about it?" Blaise asked.

Han turned his head and in the light Blaise suddenly noticed the end of the tattoo, etched in black ink on Han's skin. It was on the back of his neck, and the tail wound to the front of his neck slightly. The sight of it gave him a chill.

"How did you get this?" Blaise asked, gripping Han's neck threateningly.

"The same way you did I imagine," Han said with a smirk.

"Him." Blaise spit out like a curse, and shoved Han back hard enough to knock him over onto the ground along with the chair. The younger man was muttering some sort of spell, but Blaise was too fast.

"Stupefy!" Blaise snapped, his face full of wrath. If he weren't doing something so dangerous he would be tempted to kill Han, but he was going to be in enough trouble as it was. Leaving a trail of mayhem behind him was not exactly on his list of things to do, and it wouldn't help him find Draco.

Blaise was about to leave but he hesitated, not quite sure where to go or how to find Draco. Then he got an intuitive idea and knelt over Han, checking his pockets for something, anything that could give him a clue. Inside his pants pockets were a key ring with several keys, and a wallet. His coat pocket held a small phone, the likes of which he had never seen. He had heard that muggles could communicate together without magic and he knew that they called those things phones, but he had never seen one in person. Han was no muggle, but he obviously knew some well enough to have it, so perhaps it might be useful. Blaise studied it closely, before slipping it into his cloak. Then in Han's coat pocket he discovered something else, a lock of blond hair, tied with a rubber band. He held it up, squinting up at it and then cursed.

Whatever sort of spell they had on Draco he didn't know why they would need a lock of his hair for it. That was either a really old type of magic, or some sort of token that Han had taken. Whatever the case, Blaise pocketed it to look into later. He held up the keys to see if there was some kind of hint there, and discovered a key typically used only at the Leaky Cauldron. They were hiding in a very conspicuous place. Either they were very clever or just plain stupid, hiding out where he would normally go and never think to suspect. He tucked the keys away, wondering if this was the lead he had been searching for or another dead end. He had a sinking feeling that he would regret going. The only other option was to go back and tell Grindelwald about what he had discovered, but he wasn't quite ready to do that. Instead, Blaise slipped out of the house as silent as a shadow, and took off on his broom to the Leaky Cauldron.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sword and the Snake Chapter 8

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Love it or Leave it, but either way I don't want to hear any nasty remarks. Go write your own story and see how great it is before u critique others, and even if u can write everyone is at their own level. Constructive criticism only and even then I want it from people who have written their own stuff, not spelling mistakes and whatever. please get over yourself! k thanks bye~

* * *

Blaise flew haphazardly, barely able to concentrate on the sky ahead because he was so angry. If Han had been branded with the tattoo then it must mean that Potter was behind Draco's disappearance after all. His skin was itching, which also helped to distract him, and he almost hit a small tree branch head on. Blaise swerved and rose higher into the air, touching the place on his face that had been hit and was stinging slightly. He touched it and his hand came away with blood on it. He wiped it on his cloak and focused.

He got to the Leaky Cauldron and pulled his hood low to cover half of his face. The place was packed with the regulars at the bar and the guests sitting at the dining tables, and a cauldron cooking up some concoction had filled the place with smoke and the smell of witch hazel. Blaise ordered a drink at the bar and sat himself on a stool to try to discern some conversations buried in the loud thrum of the room. It was clamoring with servers coming and going, doors opening, and slamming shut, and footsteps up and down the stairs. Glasses were hitting the tables, bars, and every long while hitting the floor and shattering. Someone came along and whisked away the mess with a flick of a wand, and orders were shouted for more drinks. Blaise's head was pounding suddenly, and he slumped over his drink. His thoughts became slow and foggy and someone helped him up, and put his arm around their shoulder. They went up the creaking wooden stairs and down a long hallway. The man lay him down gently, unbuttoning Blaise's cloak and staring down at him with pity his his eyes. Before his eyes got too dark Blaise focused on the man's face and knew then who had betrayed him: Severus Snape, his hair disheveled and his robes slightly unkempt from carrying Blaise.

"Forgive me Blaise. It was necessary to stop you from interfering for your own good. We can't have you getting involved and ruining everything. But our plans may still include you so for the time being please relax. It's a simple sleeping drought, nothing more. You'll be refreshed tomorrow. Then we can talk." Snape pulled off his cloak and revealed a large dragon on his neck just like Blaise had.

* * *

Warm, soft hands soothed his head as he woke, and stroked his face. Blaise opened his eyes and turned his head toward the sun, that was beaming through the window just behind the person that sat beside him. It was blinding, and he closed them again, not quite awake. He was comfortable, warm, and weary thought he couldn't remember why.

"Sleep, Blaise."

He grunted and breathed in deeply filling his lungs and trying to stretch, only his hands were hindered by something. This woke him more and he was very irritated to find his hands bound by an uncomfortably tight rope. He struggled for a moment, and then recalled all that had happened and where he was. He looked around again as the person beside him stood and blotted out the light.

"Draco?" Blaise said, his eyes watering.

"Yes," he said, his face deathly pale, and his eyes completely aware of himself. They looked completely defeated, and full of such remorse for things he had done and people he had murdered.

"Are you alright?" Blaise said, reaching both hands to touch Draco's.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, pulling away.

Blaise sat up as the door opened, revealing Harry Potter and Severus Snape just behind him. They entered the room, and stood between both of them and the door. Harry's stance was casual, yet a sinister air lingered in his posture, expression and especially his jade eyes. They watched Blaise like a hunter stalking his prey, but Blaise returned his glare with one of his own. Potter might be intimidating but Blaise had been used by him enough. Since they had been at Hogwarts he had only gotten more tangled up in Potter's plans and been put in danger because of him.

"What have you done to Draco?" Blaise hissed at him.

"Nothing at all. Han got a little overzealous with him I'm afraid and now poor Draco has lost his direction. Or so he says. I'm not quite sure if he is to be trusted after all," Harry smiled at him.

Blaise sniffed and turned away to glance at Snape, more angry at him than anything else at the moment. The betrayal was not going to be forgotten.

"You seem quite displeased, Blaise. I thought you liked Professor Snape," Harry said slyly, his arm snaking around the teacher's shoulders for a moment, leaning on him intimately like a lover. It caught him off guard and his jaw dropped at the implications of such a gesture, even if he didn't believe they were that close for a minute. It still caught him off balance.

"You're giving young Blaise quite a show Harry, one would think you wanted him to be jealous," Snape said dryly, meeting Blaise's eyes with a humor that was unexpected and not pleasant.

"What, he is quite handsome...I guess he is more of an acquired taste. Just your average hero I guess. But Draco, now he's a fine specimen, though I wouldn't mind trying Blaise on for size."

"You promised," Draco said, his voice soft and desperate. His eyes were wild like a cornered animal.

"Ah, right. Well that's that, then Blaise. Too bad." Harry smiled now, his face triumphant for some reason.

"What are you going to do to us?" Blaise asked.

"Do? To you? Nothing," Harry turned as if to go. Snape glanced back at Blaise, looking somewhat concerned all of a sudden.

"You rat! How could you do this to us! You're a teacher! You bastard!" Blaise voice which started as a low rumble, soon became a full booming shout.

"I would not speak if I were you. I thought you were given orders to stay put until further orders. It doesn't seem like you're following the straight and narrow path yourself," Snape said looking down his nose and Blaise, his beady eyes glimmering with anger.

"Oh, and Professor..." Harry leaned on the doorway, his face at once hard and full of malice. "Make sure Blaise is secure here until we return. Draco may watch over him for the time being, but make sure they are both unable to leave."

"Of course, Harry," Severus pulled out his wand and silently waved it over Blaise, whose stiff body was slow to defend.

Blaise was tied tightly to the bed, and he felt a dread come over him. Draco sat quite still and silent as Blaise and he were tied, without so much as an attempt to escape.

"Why are you helping him? Why are you doing this?" Blaise asked Snape, sweat pouring down his body in his effort to be free. "Draco! Do something!"

But Draco's hands were bound and his face was pale. He was trembling slightly, and Snape held his jaw open gently and poured something down his throat. The vial was full of some grey colored potion, and Blaise saw Draco's face become a sickly green, and then settle once again to his sickly pale color.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Blaise was spitting mad.

"Perhaps it would be better if you were unconscious, hmm? Would that make you feel better?" Snape sat beside Blaise and glanced down at him emotionlessly.

Blaise stared at him silently, wondering how serious Professor Snape was or if it was just a threat to show him his place. It was enough to silence him for the moment and make him wary. This was not the teacher he knew or the mentor that helped him through so many raids of rogue wizards. What was going on? He felt like he was lost in another dimension.

"Please, he's calmed down." Draco pleaded, his eyes down cast, and his fists clenched.

"Hmph. Don't try anything funny Blaise. That tattoo keeps track of you easily, for Harry it's a beacon. Just watch yourself. Draco is unable to leave Harry's side anyway." With that Snape swept from the room imperiously.

"Draco what's going on? What happened, what did he give you?" Blaise asked, glad he wasn't bound and not certain Draco was under his own control even then.

Draco's mouth opened and for a moment he was about to speak and then he choked. Draco's eyes teared up and he began to tremble. Blaise blinked and then became concerned.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise was bound to the bed, but he pulled desperately on the ropes making the headboard creak loudly.

Draco began to gag and then he coughed several times, and sagged, struggling for breath.

"Calm down, Draco, stop trying to talk and take a deep breath," Blaise said, trying to sound calmer than he was. "That's good, in and out slowly. Just clear your mind."

Draco rested his head on Blaise's chest, sucking in breaths with a whistling sound like he was still having trouble. His blond hair covered his face, but Blaise could see the skin of his cheek slowly regaining its normal color. Draco clenched his hands into Blaise like he was searching for a life-line. Blaise smiled weakly at him.

"It seems like you can't tell me. Fine. Don't try that again, I'm going to have to figure it out myself. We're going to get out of here," Blaise whispered, not sure who he was trying to convince but pretty sure he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I love you," Draco said.

"I love you, Draco. Please be strong, you're doing well just believe in me." Blaise said.

"I'll try."

They fell asleep that way, with Draco resting his body half on top of Blaise, their hands clasped together. Blaise hadn't realized how relieved he would be when he finally saw his lover safe and alive, until he was laying on the bed looking up at him. Although they were not out of danger, he was able to get a good night's sleep, and even the subtle smell of Draco's skin made him feel more calm. Draco's eyes were red from crying, and he was very pale but other than that he seemed healthy enough. Now that Blaise knew where he was it gave him a sense of renewed purpose and bravery. His dreams were peaceful and he drifted off before he knew it.

The next morning the sound of the door being thrown open woke them up. Draco had planted himself beside Blaise on the bed and they had kept each other warm enough despite the drafty room. Blaise looked up at the doorway and right into the sun which shone in from the window across the hall facing him. The figure that entered was impossible to see from that angle because of the blinding light. Blaise tensed suddenly, alert for attack. However the man didn't touch him, and instead grabbed a hold on Draco and pulled him from the room.

"Wait! No! Draco?" Blaise called out after them, and the last thing he saw was Draco's frightened expression before being led out. The odd thing about it was Draco had not even fought the man off, instead moving to meet him and even allowing himself to be led. But Blaise pushed the thought away, there was no way Draco would betray him. No, he had to trust his lover was doing this for a reason, and keep faith in that.

Hours later the door opened again, this time the sun was just bright enough to illuminate the shadowy room. Blaise glanced up and stared at Harry Potter, who shut the door quietly and moved around the bed to sit down beside him in the same chair that Draco had used. Immediately Blaise felt a chill go up his spine, for he recognized a strangeness in Harry that he had always sensed. The man was frightening, down to the deepest depths of his being. An evil man, working against anything good in the world. But now looking at Potter, Blaise saw a change in his physical appearance from the last time they had met. His face was gaunt with dark bags under his eyes, and his clothes seemed to hang off of him. His eyes were wide and rimmed with long black lashes that might be beautiful if the green eyes beyond them weren't empty and cold like a dead thing. It was horrible to take in, when the person standing over his helpless body was a hollow shell of a person, capable of any and every evil. Blaise met his eyes for a moment, and then glanced away with a shudder.

Harry's chuckle was a deep sound, but not pleasant to hear. It died in the room without mirth, only mockery and the promise of more fear to come.

"Blaise, you're afraid of me? I am surprised. You were so eager to find me again, after so long. I thought you would be more excited to see me," Harry observed.

"You did things to me, and Draco," Blaise said, lifting his head defiantly.

"You seduced Ron," Harry pointed out, without an ounce of anger or rebuttal. He was simply stating a fact, but it made Blaise sick.

"To find Draco!" Blaise spat.

"I see. Does Draco know about it? What would he say to you, I wonder? He is very sensitive about these things and you are so flippant, Blaise, I'm astonished." Harry said, taking out his wand and toying with it. His eyes stayed on Blaise like a hawk.

"I was trying to find him, I would do anything for him!" Blaise said grinding his teeth together in a rage.

"Even fuck other men? That's so heroic. I think you should be so proud," Harry said, his hair falling over his eyes and hiding them. The eerie feeling in the room magnified, and Blaise shifted his weight, wondering what had become of his wand. He wished he had it right then.

"What do you want from me?" Blaise asked.

"Ah what a charming question. I want you Blaise, that's all. You're so unaware of your own worth aren't you? Besides being the perfect threat to use against Draco, I can use you to ally myself closer to your own enemies, and also as bait and as a hostage for your allies. Does that sound about right?" Harry stood now, his face contorted with bleak smile.

Blaise winced and cursed at himself silently, wondering why he had gone out on his own without getting Grindelwald's help. Now he was truly alone. Blaise was trapped and couldn't report the double crossing that Severus Snape, his former favorite teacher, had done to them. He didn't know how he was going to get himself and Draco out of this one.

End of Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Sword and the Snake

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing him for a while.

Author's Note: Review kindly or not at all. I don't really want your opinion on how my spelling sucks and my story is bad. Heard it already so stfu. If you _**do **_enjoy my story I'd like to know! Thanks.

Harry seemed to have nothing more to say to Blaise after that because he left the room abruptly as though he suddenly remembered he had something else to do. It wasn't until hours later when Blaise was desperate to use the bathroom and beginning to get very hungry, that the door opened again. He glanced up eagerly, hoping to see Draco and severely disappointed to see Severus Snape there, glaring at him hostilely. Blaise watched him curiously, too proud to beg for food and knowing that if he didn't get to relieve himself soon the room would become a lot less comfortable really quickly.

Professor Snape silently pulled out a large glass of some light blue liquid, and gripping Blaise's jaw, forced him to drink. Blaise choked and coughed, but was forced to swallow when the older man held his mouth closed for several long minutes. The potion went down the wrong pipe for a second and Blaise began to choke, trying to cough with his mouth clamped shut. It went down though and the man released him, allowing him to clear up his throat and wheeze for breath. The potion was not unpleasant, and tasted like peppermint and something else that he couldn't distinguish. After a moment it started to go to his head, making him very relaxed and his mood lightened as though he didn't have a care in the world. He felt his anxieties evaporate as thought they never existed. Blaise felt like he was curious suddenly, about what was going on. Why was he at an inn? He couldn't remember.

"Are we going to the bathroom? Because I really gotta go," Blaise said, watching Severus Snape nod stiffly. The man looked uncomfortable about something.

"Why are you here professor? Don't you have classes today?" Blaise asked, watching the man's pale face grimace a little.

"Not today," Severus said.

The bathroom was down the crooked hallway, its mirrors old but clean, and the tiles of the floor shone nicely. After he relieved himself he washed his hands and rejoined his old teacher. Before they turned to go he tried to piece together the events that led him to be with the older man. He couldn't remember, and he was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He couldn't recall much of anything about his being there at all.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?" Blaise said, unable to contain his distress as they left the bathroom. "I feel sick."

"Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction, but there are no lasting side affects. Hurry up," Snape had turned partially away but was watching Blaise out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, why?" Blaise asked, following Snape down the hall and back to a small room and lay down on the bed to stop the dizziness.

"Because you are in danger, but don't worry about that now."

"Professor... you are my favorite teacher. Thank you for... everything." Blaise's eyes fell closed, and he was already asleep when Severus tied his arms back up. The man hovered there, staring down at him with an unmasked expression of regret. The young man didn't stur, for it seemed he was so relaxed that he had drowsed now because of an uncomfortable and unrestful sleep the night before. Severus leaned over him, and pulled up the blanket to cover Blaise.

"Are you feeling guilty?" A wry voice asked from the doorway.

Severus smoothed Blaise's blankets and brushed his forehead with a gentle hand. He turned and finally acknowledged Harry, who stood there looking amused.

"'You're my favorite teacher!' " Harry mocked with a sneer. His eyes were dark and tracking Severus' every move.

Severus didn't try to hide his anger, and his revulsion with Harry because the younger man would see it anyway. If he tried to hide it there would only be mistrust. He watched Harry sizing him up.

"You want to let him go? Let him go and tell them what we're up to? They'll figured it out, what we've been planning!" Harry hissed at him.

"He doesn't know enough to really tell-" Snape started.

"He knows about Draco! That's more than enough, you know that!" Harry growled out.

Severus sighed, aware of Harry's manipulations and his plans. There wouldn't really be that much to figure out if Draco was able to talk about what they had been doing.

"Oh I see what you're thinking. Are you leaving then?" Harry asked, his face contorting in rage. Severus watched as he began to tremble, his face frozen in horror.

"No," Severus said softly, watching the transformation in Harry with fascination. Harry was losing control, something Severus had never seen him do.

"You think I don't know you're lying to me? You should just go! I don't need you!" Harry shouted. Harry stormed out of the room, his eyes flashing dangerously. A few passing wizards collided with him and they went flying into the wall as he slammed into them.

"Excuse me!" A woman's voice cried out, but she cringed away when she met Harry's eyes.

Severus followed Harry, as he stormed down the hall and into the largest sweet, slightly bemused. He had never seen Harry act like a child even when he was a child. The trail of carnage left along the crooked hallway was almost funny. There was a vase that lay shattered on the floor, the water everywhere. Severus repaired it soundlessly and continued down the hall.

The door was locked when he got to it, and he flicked his wand to open it.

The room was a disaster and Harry was standing in the center of what looked like a tornado. Harry didn't have to say the spells, but he wasn't even thinking them either, just reacting to the emotions like he was a wild animal. His untamed magic often got the better of him when his emotions were strong. He saw Severus and started screaming unintelligible things at him.

Severus took the few steps to bridge the distance and grabbed hold on Harry, pulling the younger man to his chest.

"I'm not leaving," Severus said.

"Why? I don't need your help! I should just kill you now and get it over with." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

Severus had already stowed his carefully in his pocket. Harry, who was always full of tension and the purpose of his goals, was now ready to snap. The pressure of his own ambitions were too much.

Harry was suddenly in front of him, pointing his wand at Severus' neck, his hand fisted around it as though he'd much rather punch his former teacher in the face.

"You were the one who came to me! You were the one who wanted **_my_** help! Don't tell me you're backing out, because I'll kill you. I will**_ kill you_**!" Harry said, his voice shaking with rage.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Kill me if you want to. But I never said I wanted out." Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's face.

"I don't believe you. You just came to me to tell me that I killed my parents. You just want to make sure that I remembered their deaths. They both died slowly, and even as a child I knew what I was doing. Nobody had to tell me. They all thought I was traumatized, but I was glad. Those people meant nothing to me! Just like you. I need you for this, and once it's over I can do away with you if you displease me! So you better watch yourself!" Harry threatened, his voice becoming more deadly and softer as he spoke. It was eerie to have him one minute screaming, and the next completely calm and in control. His green eyes still flashed with his intense and uncontrollable anger.

Snape shivered, looking away from those eyes which tried to lock him there. He was afraid, but not of dying, just of losing his sense of self. He wanted to know who he was and remember his past. He didn't want to be a mindless puppet. Harry was watching him, his eyes hawk-like in their fierceness. He was locked to Harry and he wanted to make sure that everything worked out the way they needed to. Severus was nodding, and Harry looked placated... for now.

End of Chapter 9.


End file.
